The Goblin King
by Julietinthelabyrinth
Summary: One-shot of Sarah and Jareth from the Labyrinth. Drop a review, I might continue it.


"Submit to me Sarah." Her name escapes his lips in a sensual whisper, his tone pleading yet commanding.

Sarah feels her legs weaken, she wants nothing more than to surrender to this man, this King of Goblins, but her brother must be so scared, it's all her fault and she needs to find him.

He advances towards her, and with each step he makes she doubles in retreat. She backs up with her eyes fixed on her predator until she meets the feeling of a wall against her back. The Goblin King presses himself closer to her, until all that is separating them are their thin layers of clothing. She feels him wanting her, and she avoids his gaze so he will not see that she wants him too.

"Can't you see what I've done for you, Sarah? Your whole life I've been there for you, watching and wanting. When cruel words stung you and you silently wished the speaker dead, I came in the night and swept them away. My life has been nothing but you, Sarah. You have brought a God down to the ranks of a mortal, and Sarah, he is on his knees begging for you."

"Goblin King..."

"No, Sarah call me by my name. I want to see myself on those sweet lips of yours, I want you to feel the power of it, I want you to taste me as you say my name."

Sarah finally looks into his eyes, and he looks into her own. Jareth's eyes are dark and cold, she can see the pain and longing in them, and she feels their cold gaze as they look past her physical form and into the depths of her soul. His eyes seems to devour her, they take her and hold her and keep her in an eternal state of fervent need.

"Jareth..." His name catches in her throat and accompanies a sob, she is weakening and her brother is lost because of it.

"Oh Sarah, don't despair, I want your love not your tears. Your brother is fine can't you see, look Sarah." Jareth holds out a crystal to her, letting her see her brother at the Goblin City laughing and playing. But...why is he so far away?

Sarah pushes Jareth away from her and looks beyond him, no, she is back in her room, she went back to the beginning he has tricked her.

"No. No. No." Sarah falls to the ground at his feet in a heap, tears flowing freely. Her selfishness has been the death of her brother, soon he would be a goblin himself ugly and cruel and forever a servant to the devil standing before her.

Jareth chuckles lightly, leaving her on the floor as he sits on her bed. "It seems that I have broken you Sarah, I have no use for broken toys you see. You are pathetic Sarah, I warned that you are no match for me." He watches her thoughtfully then almost hesitantly adds "It's odd that my love for you still survives even in your downfall."

Sarah raises her head to survey him, her face red and puffy, her eyes full of hate. "You say you love me Jareth, but you hurt me and rejoice in my pain."

"Everything I do is because you wish it, Sarah. You wanted him gone, so I took him, you enjoy being broken, so I broke you. We don't have to play these games any longer Sarah, I can return your brother to your plain and stupid family, and I can take you away making you forever my beautiful Queen. Just say you wish it Sarah, and I will make it. I move the stars for no one, no one but you. Do you wish it, Sarah?" As he purrs these words, her lifts her from the ground and lays her onto her bed beside him.

Sarah whimpers and rubs her eyes, and Jareth lays down with her, his face inches away from hers, they breathe the same air and he strokes her cheek lovingly.

"Come away with me Sarah, say the words." She feels the warmth of his breath at these words, they tickle her ear pleasantly.

Before Sarah is aware of what is happening, before she can even begin to comprehend the lips that are pressing against hers, his chest is pressing against her chest, and the corresponding parts of their bodies are moving together and responding to each movement in a glorious symphony of lust and love. Sarah forgets everything else in the world as he coaxes moans from her lips, as she feels the oneness that she has never even hoped to feel in her life.

"Say the words, Sarah." His speech is rhythmic with his movements, each syllable is accompanied by a thrust of his hips burying himself deeper into her.

"I wish, I wish you would take me far away from this place, Jareth. Take me, right now."


End file.
